robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Annihilator
The Seventh Wars Annihilator was one of the side competitions was in Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars and was broadcast on March 14, 2004 on Five. As with the other Annihilators, it featured six robots going into the arena and battling until one was immobilised. The survivors would then be given time for repairs and would do battle again. Another robot would be eliminated. This process would repeat until only one robot was left standing. This episode also included the House Robot Rebellion. Competing Robots *Ewe 2 *Flippa *Kan Opener *Raging Knightmare *Ripper *Robochicken Round 1 Ripper flipped Robochicken over straight away, before lifting defending champions Kan Opener up. Then, the green robot flipped Ewe 2 on top of Flippa so its flipper hung over the arena wall, immobilising Ewe 2 and Flippa. Kan Opener then charged Raging Knightmare into the CPZ and was flipped twice by the previous annihilator runner-up. The second flip caught Kan Opener on the arena side wall and it was stuck there. Ripper then came in and flipped Raging Knightmare so it too was stuck on the arena side wall. Raging Knightmare fell off the wall, but got stuck upside down. Dead Metal came in, and Ripper attempted to flip it too, but it was too heavy. Ripper then flipped Kan Opener so that it nearly went out of the arena, but instead came back down and landed on Dead Metal. Dead Metal attacked Ripper, but both it and Kan Opener escaped and resumed their fight in the centre of the arena. Raging Knightmare then suddely self-righted and rejoined the action and was quickly flipped over again by Ripper. Refbot then began to count out Robochicken, and Ewe 2 was rescued from the arena side wall. Refbot counted Robochicken out moments beefore Ewe 2 was pitted by Kan Opener. Cease was then called. Eliminated: Robochicken Round 2 Flippa never made it into the arena due to technical difficulties and was therefore eliminated by default. Despite a robot already going out in the second round, the third round immediately proceeded. Afterwards, it was announced that Flippa couldn't enter the arena due to its aerial breaking off before entering the arena. As Ewe 2 enters the arena for this round, it is visible to see Flippa in the distance, with its flipper raised. Eliminated: Flippa Round 3 Early on, both Ripper and Ewe 2 flipped Raging Knightmare over, the robot being able to self-right on each occasion. Ripper flipped the robot again, and Kan Opener grabbed it before it could self right. Ripper wasn't able to flip the combined weight of them both over, so it flipped Ewe 2 over instead. Ewe 2 and Kan Opener and Ripper and Raging Knightmare had seperate bouts for a few moments, before Ripper twice and Ewe 2 once flipped Raging Knightmare over in quick sucession, before Ripper flipped over Ewe 2. Raging Knightmare was able to self-right, but Ewe 2 didn't appear to be able to. While the other three robots clashed, Refbot looked at Ewe 2, and began to count it out, as Kan Opener opened the pit. The suddenly, Kan Opener shoved Raging Knightmare over the descending pit, but it didn't fall in because it was caught on one of Kan Opener's arms. Refbot reached 10, Ewe 2 was whacked by Matilda's flywheel, and cease was called. Eliminated: Ewe 2 Round 4 Ripper began by hoisting up Raging Knightmare, wich was able to self-right. Kan Opener also attacked it, and Ripper flipped it twice more. The two robots appeared to be ganging up on Raging Knightmare, not attacking each other. Raging Knightmare managed to get a flip in on Kan Opener, but was flipped twice more by Ripper and shoved onto the flame pit by Kan Opener. After self-righting, Raging Knightmare was flipped by Ripper again. Kan Opener dragged it away from Dead Metal as Ripper activated the pit. Again, Raging Knightmare got stuck over the pit on Kan Opener's claws and was looking to survive to a judges decision. Ripper though, had other ideas. It reversed into Kan Opener several times until it was able to release Raging Knightmare, which duly fell into the pit. Eliminated: Raging Knightmare Final Ripper straight away flipped Kan Opener over several times. Ripper then got stuck on the arena wall, but was dragged away by Kan Opener. As Kan Opener went to open the pit, it could be seen that Ripper could no longer achieve forward motion. Mr Psycho drove Ripper into the CPZ, but also drove it straight out again. Kan Opener grabbed it, and crumpled the armour of Ripper's side. Smoke then started to billow from Kan Opener's side, and Refbot counted out Ripper, as Kan Opener buckled away more of its armour, and cease was called. Kan Opener was proclaimed as Annihilator Champion, retaining the trophy from Extreme 2, and also becoming the only Annihilator Champion to defend its title. Winner: Kan Opener Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Annihilators